Safe Prince
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a lil drabble of Reiji and Ranmaru so I hope you like it!XD (I don't know if I wanna turn this into a story so please read and tell me. What do you think?:3)


**Hey guys this is just a lil Drabble! I kind of got this idea from watching my dog walk around my kitchen. So I hope you like it!XD**

**Pairings: Ranmaru/Reiji**

**Disclaimer: Hey people I don't own UTAPRI but I wish I did!**

The swishing of his tail, the twitching of his ears. Everything entranced him about this strange white creatures figure. His light gray fluffy ears that looked as soft as a flower petal. His tail that was so long and fuzzy that you just wanted to cuddle into it and sleep. He wanted to have this creature all to himself. He didn't want anyone else to have him.

~•~•~•~

The white wolf Neko sighed and leaned against a tree. His white puffy ears twitching from the little sounds of the forest. It was a bright morning and most of the pack was still asleep. The white alpha was always the first one up and liked to look at the sunrise. The sky was painted with orange and red and pink. It was quite beautiful, but he loved the soft smell of flowers and the quietness of the whole forest in the mornings. He wanted to know everything about this wondrous place.

What he didn't know was that there was a pair of vicious green eyes staring at him through the shadows of the still dimly lit forest.

He heard a twig snap and before he could even turn around to see who it was, the creature launched at him, clawing at his face and creating long marks against his chest.

"Agh! Damnit!" He pushed forward and attacked the brown hair colored creature, scratching at his stomach. He'd never seen this animal before in this forest. He could tell that is was some kind of cougar and it was a male and had brown hair and green eyes. It's ears were flat against his head and his tail up. This guy wanted a fight and oh he was gonna get one.

Ranmaru smirked and dodged a punch as he came right back at the cougar with a blow to the face. The brown big cat stepped back, rubbing his cheek.

"That hurt a lot more than expected." He mumbled as he turned to Ranmaru and ducked just in time to prevent a strike to his head.

"Heh, you picked the wrong wolf to fight with pussy cat..." Ranmaru smirked again but then grunted as he was kicked in the thigh and was tossed backwards.

"Ah!" As he was pushed his head hit a tree making him feel dizzy as the big cat crouched in front of him.

"Sorry what'd you say pup?" The cougar smirked as Ranmaru fell unconscious. He then frowned as he lifted the big dog and slung him over his shoulder and ran off into the woods.

"Damn your heavy pup..." The big feline smiled as he watched the peaceful expression of the wolf that was asleep on his shoulder as he ran faster through the woods, eager to get home quickly.

A little while later, he stopped in front of a small cave that was near a waterfall. It was just beyond a grove of flowers as the sun finally rose to its highest peak. He set the still sleeping wolf on the blanket that he'd set out earlier and sat next to him.

"..." He stared at the unconscious pup as he breathed slowly, his chest rising up and down at a calm rhythm. The cat found himself trying to match their breathing and shook his head.

"Why am I so entranced by you?" He whispered. The pup moved a little and rolled to his side, his mouth right next to Reiji's hand. The big cat feeling Ranmaru's breath against his hand. Warm and comforting. He just wanted to curl up against that warmth and live in it forever.

The 'pups' tail started to swish back and forth a little as Reiji watched with curiosity. The white wolf's face was a little pale and Ranmaru started to shiver as the cat started to look a little worried. So he moved Ranmaru's arm slightly to see if he'd left any mager damage on his body from their fight. The scratches hadn't been that deep and the claw marks weren't even real injurys. So why did the pup look so troubled in his sleep?

Until Reiji saw some red from the blanket that was now stained with a little red liquid. Reiji was very concerned now and went through his little cave to try and find a rag or something to help with the bleeding. When he found a small wet rag, he carefully lifted the white wolf's head and dabbed at the bloodied spot on the back of his head.

"Nn..." The wolf groaned out in pain as Reiji pushed more against the wound. Reiji whispered softly in Ranmaru's ear.

"Shh...it's gonna be ok pup..." Reiji kissed Ranmaru's forehead as he wrapped the wound up with a bandage. Ranmaru calmed down a little after the soothing words and fell into a deep sleep. Reiji sighed and leaned back against one of the walls of the cave. He combed through the wolf's hair gently and listened to the rain that had just begun to fall outside the cave.

He felt content now that he was with the gray haired male wolf and was not as vigilant as he had use to be. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, the light pitter-pattering of rain lulling him to sleep.

~•~•~•~afternoon~•~•~•~

"..." It was quiet in the cave as Ranmaru sat up slowly. His head aching and banging. He groaned as it got worse and sat back against the caves wall. He closed his eyes for second before he heard rustling from right next to him. He looked down to see a pair of brown fuzzy ears brushing against his hand and a long thin tail swishing back and forth contentedly. He stared in shock at the brown cat and stood up fast only to have his head ache more and for the big cat to awake and sit up. The feline stared at him in worry and to Ranmaru confusion, he looked scared as well.

"Hey you!" He pointed accusingly at the male cougar. "You bastard! Why did you attack me?! Why'd you fight me?! Where the hell am-?!" But he was cut short as he heard quiet sniffling. He concentrated as he heard the noise again and looked to the big cat. Ranmaru's eyes widened as he saw the tears rolling down the feline's face and his ears pulled down and his tail between his legs.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you!" Reiji sobbed as he buried his face into his hands.

"Uh..." Ranmaru was a little confused. Why is this guy crying? And what does he mean? Is he sorry for hurting me?"Um, hey don't cry...look I'm not really mad at you, that fight was actually a nice work out for me..." Ranmaru rubbed the back if his head causing him to hiss in pain as he touched his wound. Reiji's face shot up in pure worry and went toward Ranmaru.

"A-are you alr-right?" Reiji asked. He had tears still falling down his face as he tried to brush them away quickly. Ranmaru smiled at the cuteness of this animal that he's met and brushed some tears away off of Reiji's face making the cat stare up in shock.

"I'm fine. And I already said I'm not mad so you don't have to cry anymore." Ranmaru smiled gently and Reiji just kept staring at him but gradually smiled as well.

"O-ok...I'm just glad that your not in any pain." Reiji smiled widely making Ranmaru blush at just how cute this animal was.

Now Ranmaru had to admit it but, he did like male animals, and male animals liked him. He was the leader of a strong wolf pack called the Shining Pack. He had had a mate once but she'd dumped him for a coyote. So after that he decided to stick with males. They were less drama and they only stuck with one mate for the rest of their lives. Ranmaru liked this cute little kitten and wanted to get to know him more.

"So, what's your name kitten?" Reiji blushes at the name and said with a glare.

"I'm not a kitten! And my name is Reiji..." Ranmaru smirked.

"The names Ranmaru. I'm alpha leader of the Shining Pack."

"I'm just a lone cougar..." Reiji sighed remembering all the years that he'd been alone for. Ranmaru frowned at the sad and depressing look that Reiji gave and tilted the cats chin up so he was looking at the big wolves different colored eyes.

"Hey uh..Reiji, don't look so sad ok." Reiji blinked in confusion, making Ranmaru blush lightly. "It gets on my nerves when your not smiling so smile ok?" Reiji blinked again but then jumped up hugging Ranmaru tightly."Hey!"

"Haha! My Ran-Ran!" Reiji cheered.

"What'd you just call me?!" Ranmaru glared.

"I called you Ran-Ran!" Reiji cheered again as he pushed away a little with his hands laying on Ranmaru's shoulders. Ranmaru sighed.

"Oh whatever, call me what you want..." Reiji smiled and pecked Ranmaru's cheek making the wolf Neko blush and wrap his arms around Reiji's waist. Reiji gasped as his ass cheeks were ruffly squeezed.

"Hehe..looks like someone is sensitive..." Ranmaru smirked as Reiji gave him a lusty look.

"B-but, I'm a c-cat. And your a w-wolf. We can't..." Reiji said while blushing a bright red.

"Sure we can..." Ranmaru said while burying his face in Reiji's chest. "I just wanna feel you. And hold you. I want you Reiji..." Ranmaru looked up at Reiji's red face and kissed him.

"Mn...Ahmn...R-Ran-Ran...Ahn..." Reiji moaned as Ranmaru started to squeeze his ass again and kissed him deeply.

Ranmaru licked up the side of Reiji's lips as Reiji wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and dug his hands into his soft gray hair.

"Reiji..." Ranmaru groaned. His hair and ears had always been his weak spot. Reiji smirked and nipped at Ranmaru's ears making the older of the two animals moan loudly.

"R-Reiji! Don't-!" Ranmaru clung to Reiji's ass tightly and Reiji moaned.

"Ran-R-Ran! Not so hard!" Reiji kept moaning as Ranmaru massaged his ass and occasionally slipped his hand inside the cats pants and rubbing his one finger against his new mates hole.

"Ahn! Ahm!" Ranmaru licked up Reiji's neck and slipped his hand to Reiji's front and rubbed against the big cat's groin. "Hah! Not there Ran-Ran! It feels weird!" Ranmaru smirked.

"So you are a virgin I'm guessing...don't worry it'll feel great once we get to the other stuff." Ranmaru frenched Reiji as he started to stroke the brunette's hardened cock. Reiji's head falling back as he experiences his first hand job and thrusts fast and hard into his lovers hand. Ranmaru chuckled at Reiji's actions and gripped the brunettes hot dick harder making him groan out in pure ecstasy.

"Oh god...Ran-Ran...move faster...oh please move faster! And squeeze harder!" Reiji clung to Ranmaru's shoulders as he reached his climax and came on Ranmaru's hand.

"That was pretty fast." Ranmaru kissed the still panting cat's cheek and lifted him out of his lap.

"Your such a meanie Ran-Ran..." Reiji pouted as Ranmaru pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"You still love me anyway..." Reiji smiled and wrapped his arms around Ranmaru's neck and pecked the wolves forehead as well.

"Yes, cause your my little pup." Ranmaru smiled and wrapped his arms around his mates waist and kissed him deeply. They fell asleep that night wrapped in each others arms as they dreamed of their future.

**END**

**I have a feeling that I might wanna turn this into a story...what do you guys think?:3 **

**Please fav and review! Reviews help!XD**


End file.
